


Sparring

by LaraFaulks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraFaulks/pseuds/LaraFaulks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being beaten in a training session, Rumlow settles the score with a female STRIKE agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

The teams began to line up around the edge of the boxing ring. New recruits went to the left, trained agents to the right. In the centre Jack Rollins was stood with two boxing gloves hanging from his grip, watching the recruits take their places. Two of the larger men leant onto the ropes, but were moved aside as Brock Rumlow pushed his way to the front, ducking under the top rope and joining his colleague. One of the younger recruits stifled a yawn.  
“Five am too early for you?” Brock smiled wryly, gesturing for him to get into the ring.  
“Sorry Sir,” the man stood up straight. “I didn’t sleep well Sir.” Brock chuckled.  
“In the ring,” he said, causing the colour to drain from the recruit’s face. “Come on, I don’t have all day.”  
“Try not to break him,” Jack stage-whispered to Brock, moving to the corner and leaning against the ropes.  
“It doesn’t matter how much sleep you get, it doesn’t matter if you’ve got a cold, or your girlfriend just broke up with you. Sorry, or your boyfriend,” his eyes scanned across a couple of the women in the group. “If you’re gonna join STRIKE you need to be at the top of your game, all the time. Got it?” The recruit stood opposite him nodded, finishing the Velcro on his boxing gloves.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good, which is why we spar at five am,” Brock replied. Before the recruit had time to move he jumped forward, jabbing him in the forehead and knocking him off balance. He stumbled backwards and a hook punch caught his left temple, knocking his back towards his teammates who stepped aside slightly as he bounced against the rope. “Come on, you’re making it too easy,” Brock jeered. As the man straightened, a roundhouse kick caught him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him on his knees. Brock stepped forward and jabbed him in the forehand again, sending him onto his back. “You got some work to do. Out.” The recruit got to his feet and scrambled out of the ring.  
“Maybe show them how it’s done with someone more experienced?” Jack called from the side of the ring.  
“Good idea,” Brock looked up and down the line of recruits who were shifting down to make room for their teammate. “Willis, in the ring.”

From the opposite side of the ring, the taller of the women stepped forward. She swung gracefully under the rope and grabbed the gloves that Jack threw to her. Before she could finish getting the second on, Rumlow threw a spin hook kick. Moments before it connected with her head she ducked, dodging to the side and catching him in the side with a playful jab. He turned and faced her, his trademark smug smile plastered across his face. He threw a punch her way that she deflected easily and he moved back in time to avoid her foot which came whizzing past his face.  
“This is more like it,” Jack said from the side as they continued to dodge each other’s movements. “Watch very carefully how quickly they react, respond to the moves. Always be one step ahead.” 

Brock threw a feigned hook kick to the woman’s head, quickly moving his foot behind and catching her on the back of the head with a roundhouse. She shook her head as a low snigger came from the recruits behind. She turned, shooting them a look that silenced them immediately. As Brock turned around she rushed him, grabbing at his waist and wrapping her leg around his, trying to push him to the floor. He reached under her thigh, lifting her leg and pushing her off balance. She used the shift in weight to flick her foot up behind his head, throwing enough weight to send him to the mat. As soon as his back connected with it she rolled on top of him, moving to pin his legs. Before she had chance, he hooked one foot over her extended leg and lifted his hips, flipping himself on top.  
“Rule number one,” he pressed both hands down on Willis’ shoulders to keep her still and looked up at the trainees. “Don’t get cocky,” he moved one arm behind him to reach for her legs. “Rule two, steady rather than snappy wins the game.” Willis felt his weight move backwards and flicked her legs out, rolling him off her and regaining her position on top. She moved higher so her legs were either side of his neck.  
“Is rule three something about not getting distracted?” she tightened her grip slightly around his neck, waiting for the inevitable tap out. He kept his eyes on her as his face grew red and despite trying to thrash out, her pin was too tight and he eventually slapped the mat. There was a small whoop from one of the recruits but the STRIKE team graduates remained silent. Willis stepped up, reaching her hand down to Brock who ignored it, standing up by himself and rubbing his neck.  
“Okay, you’ve seen the standard we expect, pair up, one STRIKE, one rookie and get to a mat,” Jack looked around the room. “That was an order. Move!” The teams dispersed quickly and Jack followed them, glancing back briefly at the two in the ring.  
“Cute,” Brock said, leaning in to Willis’ ear. “You’re going to pay for that later.” She smiled, walking to the edge of the ring, a confident sway in her hips. 

Alex Willis swiped her keycard and went through the main door. The man behind the desk nodded to her and she smiled in return. She took a look at the elevator, then to the stairs and decided on the former. It had been a long day. As she walked through the doors, which opened straight away, she moved a hand to her shoulders, still stiff from the sparring match earlier that morning. She looked into the mirror opposite and examined her appearance. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and a slightly faded bruise on her cheekbone from a mission the previous week. She reached up and let her long dark hair loose from the ponytail she always kept it neatly pinned in at work. 

When the elevator hit the fifth floor she walked along to her door and slid the key into the door, walking into her basic apartment. She dropped her rucksack by the door and kicked off her boots, moving through into the living room. As soon as she walked in she spun around, but it was too late, he already had his arm over her shoulder and his hand over her mouth.  
“Not so quick now, are you?” Brock whispered in her ear, pulling her body back flush with his. Her body relaxed and his grip on her mouth loosened.  
“If you’re going to keep doing this you should probably just get a key cut,” she said dryly, turning to slowly face him.  
“Face front,” he said, jabbing his finger into her spine. She grunted and moved her head back to look out the window. She could just about see his reflection, that smug grin over her shoulder.  
“Yes Sir,” she purred, arching her back slightly to push herself into his crotch. He jabbed her again, moving her forward and through the open door into the bedroom.  
“You’re going to do everything I say,” he said quietly, before leaning forward, pushing her hair back and letting his teeth graze over her ear. The motion sent a shiver through her body and he chuckled. “Aren’t you?”  
“Yes Sir,” she replied, leaning her head forward.  
“I don’t appreciate being shown up in front of the recruits,” he moved around to stand opposite her, taking in her slightly disheveled appearance. “Lean over the bed,” he said. Alex looked at him, slightly confused. “Face, arms and chest on the bed, ass in the air. Now.” She lifted her chin proudly, turning around and dropping to her knees. She looked back at him before lowering her chest and arms forward. 

Brock walked up behind her slowly, his hand running over the cheap material of her STRIKE-issue trousers. He tugged them down in one motion, taking her underwear with them. She moved her head, her face going into the sheets to hide the blush creeping across it.  
“You love it,” he said, sliding his hand across her bare cheeks. “Are you sorry?” He pulled his hand back and slapped her, the noise echoing through the room. She grunted and nodded her head. He slapped again, hitting the other cheek.  
“Yes Sir,” she replied, biting her lip as a third slap connected with her backside, sending her lurching forward.  
“Good. On the bed, all fours,” Brock said, running his hand across the reddened area. She lifted her knees onto the bed, complying with the order and felt the dip in the bed as he moved behind her. She felt his hand on her thigh and he nudged for her to widen her knees. She slid them out and without warning he dipped his head between her legs, running his tongue from her opening to her clit. She tried to bite back a moan that came from her lips. He laughed, letting his tongue flick back and forth between her folds. At the same time he slapped one cheek again, enjoying the yelp she made. He continued his work, feeling the wetness between her legs grow as it mixed with his own saliva. Her breathing grew heavier and after a minute or so he withdrew, blowing sharply between her legs, the blast of cool air making her flinch. “Up,” he commanded and she straightened her back, sitting back on her feet, her back still to him.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Undress me,” Brock said and she slowly got off the bed, walking around to face him as he shifted to the end of the bed, sitting down. She stood in between his legs and reached for his black T-shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. Her hands moved towards his belt but he leant out first, tugging at the vest top she wore. She pulled it over her head. “Everything,” he said and she reached behind, unclipping her bra and exposing her breasts in front of his face. He dived forward, nuzzling his face between them, leaving open wet kisses against them. Her eyes closed before she went back to business, kneeling down and unbuckling his belt. She opened the button and pulled the zip down, letting her hand drift over the hard bulge underneath. He let out a sharp breath and lifted his hips and she slid the trousers down, taking his underwear with them. 

The moment his hips hit the bed again she was on him, her tongue winding around the base of his hard cock. He let out a loud breath and put his hand on the back of her head, his fingers twisting tightly in her thick hair. She ran her tongue up the length, letting it swirl around the tip.  
“You’re not getting the upper hand here too darling,” Brock pulled hard on her hair, moving her head back. Her eyes locked with his. He leant forward to kiss her, but instead caught her bottom lip and bit down. He tugged and then let go, kissing her roughly and pulling her to her feet as he stood up off the bed. He pushed her down, letting her fall to the mattress and then climbed over her. She smiled up at him, her lip bleeding slightly and her hair splayed out behind her head. “Fuck,” he said, looking her up and down and feeling his cock twitch. He put his arms either side of her head and she ran her hand up his forearm and moved to squeeze his bicep. He nudged her legs apart again and lowered himself above her. He let his cock run along her entrance, sliding through her folds. She groaned and rolled her head back. He put his hand out and gripped her chin roughly. “No. You look at me,” he snapped repeating the movement. Her breathing hitched. He released her and let his hand trail to her boobs, twisting one nipple between his fingers. “What do you say?”  
“Yes Sir,” she replied, wincing at the pain.

“Good,” he said, snapping his hips forward and burying himself in her. He moaned, feeling her engulf him. He didn’t allow her time to adjust, setting a brutal rhythm, keeping his hazel eyes fixed on hers. Sweat beads began to form on his forehead and she lifted her leg up, wrapping it behind his hip, raising herself slightly and allowing him to go deeper.  
“Harder,” she breathed, her fist clenching in the sheets beneath her. He complied, bucking his hips into her from the new angle. One hand gripped her thigh tightly, nails digging in as the other reached for her neck.  
“This will teach you,” he smirked, letting his coarse fingers grip her soft skin under her chin. He squeezed experimentally and her breath jolted. He pulled back waiting for her reaction, but she smiled.  
“Do it again,” she said, and he scowled at her, slowing his hips. “Sir, please,” she added and he resumed. His hand grew tighter, pushing down on her windpipe. Her head rolled back again, her eyes closing and body growing looser. Brock felt himself growing closer, and moved the hand from her thigh down her stomach, letting his nails draw a line down between her legs. He roughly pinched at her clit and her hips bucked, her moans muffled by the grip he had on her throat. “Fuck,” he said, losing all sense of rhythm as his speed increased even more, slamming into her. Her spine arched as she came. Brock released the grip on her neck and her moans filled the room. He felt her pulse around him and it pushed him over the edge. He fell forward, continuing to thrust roughly into her, groaning loudly as he came inside her, his forehead coming to rest against hers as she began to come down from her high.

They stayed still for several moments as their breathing began to slow. She kissed him deeply, dragging his lip between her teeth as she pulled away.  
“That was,” he rolled to the side, sitting up “interesting.” He looked at her neck, which was a dark red colour from his grip.  
“You know you could just stop calling me into the ring if you don’t want to be made a fool of,” Alex said, sitting up next to him and running kisses across his shoulder.  
“This is much more fun,” he said, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her again. “Same time next week?” He smiled, reaching for his clothes discarded at the bottom of the bed. Alex shook her head and lay back against the headboard.  
“Deal,” she replied.


End file.
